Demon's Kiss
by COFF33MAN1A
Summary: He was a demon-hunter, the most feared in the country, but when he looses a fight against a demon, and is saved by the very creature he must destroy, how can he destroy it? AU vampire-ish, SasuNaru


A/N: This story is called Demon's Kiss it would be about Demons, better known to the world as Vampires, but we'll call them 'D

**A/N: This story is called **_**Demon's Kiss**_** it would be about Demons, better known to the world as Vampires, but we'll call them 'Demons' since they have different traits. ((check out my website for the exact description of demons.))**

**This chapter specifically would be rated M for violence such as blood and whatnot. Everything else is pretty much rated M, but some of that stuff can be skipped. I would like to mention now that though this is a SasuNaru fanfiction, I cannot write lemons, so that's out of the picture. Of course, there will be reference to sexual intercourse, it will not be written out in long detailed paragraphs, but rather, mentions of it will pop up in random places. **

**x.X.x**

My nose burned as the demon approached, his eyes glinted blood red in the moonlight. I could hear his angry snarl rip through the air as he lunged towards me. I braced myself for the attack and prepared to dodge.

He came at me faster than I had expected, and had ran in a curve just slightly so he came at me from the south-west, making my calculations all wrong. The demon slammed into me with the force of a thousand pounds, and I could hear several of my ribs crack loudly. I would probably feel that later, though I was too preoccupied with killing him to feel it now.

I took my kunai knife from it's holder on my belt, slashing and stabbing him with anger. Black liquid dripped from his wounds and he drew back quickly. The demon stench burned even more pronounced in my nose now that his blood had been spilled. He snarled angrily as he held his side. The black tar-like fluid covered the side of his shirt and his hand.

Nausea washed over me as a puddle of blood dripped from the demons wounds and onto the road. The moon shined brightly in the liquid as if it was a puddle of water. A pedestrian would think just that if they happened to look down this dark alleyway. Just two gang members fighting over land, and they would walk on, not knowing of the terrors that they faced in the dark of the night. I shook the nausea from my mind and darted at him, my kunai knife positioned to stab him in the heart. As I approached, my speed was no match for his; he pushed me away with his metallic hand, grabbing my shoulder before I hit the ground. He squeezed my shoulder too tight with his iron hands. The pain in my shoulder burned, and the more it burned, the bigger his smirk became.

His perfect, white teeth shined almost as brightly as his glowing crimson eyes. A shiver ran down my spine as he spun around, with me in his grasp, and slammed me into a nearby brick wall. He gave a small, evil chuckle and shoved me against the wall with an angry snort. I growled in pain as the demon put more pressure on my shoulder. He let go and I fell to the ground in a crumpled, broken mess.

Sharp fangs dug into my shoulder, exactly where the demon had just been squeezing. I could feel the venom begin to spread through my body, not enough to transform me completely, but enough to make me scream in pain and make my throat burn with the slight stench of demon spreading through the blood in my body. Before enough venom could flow through my body to turn me completely into one of the undead, a force hit the demon and knocked him away from me.

With my last ounce of strength, I looked up and saw another creature attack the demon. The stench of demon blood surrounding me, clogged my sense of smell, making it near impossible to tell whether the newcomer to our little party was demon or demon-hunter. Whichever, he was insane trying to attack this demon, Tsunade had told me this would be a hard mission to get rid of this demon, but she never thought he would almost kill me.

I watched with blurred vision as the newcomer picked up my kunai knife and slashed the demon with long, angry slashes. Black blood spurted from the demon's new wounds and fell like rain to the ground in black puddles. The newcomer yelped as the demon twisted the knife out of his hand and tried to stab. The boy was ready for the demon, almost as if he had a sixth sense of where the demon would move next. He dodged lithely and pulled back his arm as if winding up to punch the demon. A piece of metal sparkled in the moonlight, and I could make out the dark outline of a windmill-like item with four sharp blades.

The boy spun around in a graceful circle, just missing the demons next attack. He threw the four-pointed star at the demon, along with three others from his other hand. The attack was blurred by tears of pain in my eyes, but I could make out the angry growl coming from the demon, suggesting that the metal stars had hit their target.

I wiped my eyes and the world became clearer. My movement turned the newcomers head and he stared at me. His face was covered by a hood, which would have dimmed out the glow from demon-eyes, making it again impossible to tell whether he was human or not.

Upon realizing that I was fine, the boy turned back to the demon, who used this chance to attack. But the boy never dropped his guard. It was as if he had eyes in the back of his head, or possibly the sensitive ears to pick up the sound of water splashing as the demon ran through a puddle of blood, knife out, trying to attack the boy.

The boy stepped out of the demon's path, and stuck his foot out, tripping the demon. I could see the warm glow of the demon's narrowed eyes as he crashed to the ground. The sound of cracking bones filled the air for a fraction of a second, and the yelping of the hurt demon followed.

I couldn't watch any longer, the scent of the demon's blood was too overpowering, and the fact that I could see the reflection of the moon in the puddles of the demon's blood wasn't helping the slightest bit.

I fell unconscious, my head dropping to the ground with a loud _thunk_. Blood filled my mouth as I drifted into an uncomfortable, painful sleep, perhaps never to wake again. I could see Tsunade's face in my nightmares, her eyes were narrowed and she was pissed.

_"You failed? How could you fail? Do you mean to tell me someone else killed the demon because you could not?" _I could almost hear the sound of her voice to the exact high-pitched note that she was screeching.

Either I would fail and return to her and she would kill me and eat my organs for breakfast tomorrow, or I would die here. The latter seemed more likely at this moment in time.

**x.X.x**

**A/N: That would be the end of the prologue part 1 (yes, there are two parts to the prologue). I'm sorry it was so short, but it's a bit of an introduction to what is yet to come. The second part of the Prologue will come maybe tomorrow, it is also pretty short, and I probably could of combined them, but there needed to be a space between them, not to mention an evil cliffhanger of what is to become of our protagonist who's name has not yet been reveled, but we shall figure it out in the next chapter (either that or it's pretty damn near obvious, so I'd be surprised if you had not figured it out by now). **

**Reviews are welcomed, as is constructive criticism. I say **_**constructive**_** because I would appreciate if no one spammed, but rather gave me ideas on how to, perhaps, fix up my writing. Ideas for the future are also welcomed. I will be writing a series of demon and demon-hunter tales, with a few other supernatural beings added in different places, so anyone with ideas on what my next project should be can either PM them or email them to me.**

**Special thanks to my best friend, Jay, for giving me ideas and supporting me to be my best. He also 'proof read' the hard copy, and I say that sarcastically because it was less like proof reading and more like 'reading over and giving me ideas' or just being the completely rude bastard the he is by making it seem like this was the worst story ever. But I still love him, so it's all okay ;P**

**Okay, now I'm just rambling on and on and I bet no one is reading this… but whatever, I have my hopes, right? Anyway, please review!!**

**Prologue Part II coming soon to a computer near you!**


End file.
